


Illustration for The Difference Between the Past and the Future

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Motorcycles, Ravage Anthology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Thank you@Nia_Kantorkafor taking the River Acheron pledge for @lovecrimebooks Ravage Anthology Kickstarter :)-Hannbal is rushing off to a certain someone…This is an illustration for her beautiful fic, The Difference Between the Past and the Future - that I’ve had the privilage of reading - printed in the forthcoming Ravage Anthology and posting on AO3 later this year.You can find me onINSTAGRAM- for uncensored art see ->TWITTER-PILLOWFORTI'm also on (ugh)Facebookand keeping my censoredTumblrgoing





	Illustration for The Difference Between the Past and the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nia_Kantorka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka/gifts).




End file.
